Luna, Harry and Me
by Dragons123d
Summary: Time traveling is tricker than it seems, something Revan Potter found out when he landed in a alternate timeline of a timeline that was another timeline itself. But, he isn't going to let his counterpart end up like the force showed him could happen.
1. Chapter 1

The lone warrior of a forgotten age moved through the forest, his cloak billowing in the light breeze. A helmet obscured his face, with every step he took, he felt closer to his true path.

Little changes…his changes for a better future, which was the reason he had returned from death in the future and was now here in the past, in the year of 1993. He stopped walking and felt for the signature of the chamber, or one of its entrances at least. Upon finding it, he hissed in the language of the serpents and it opened.

He moved quickly into the tunnel, reaching the other end in a matter of minutes and stopped went he saw his younger and dosed of himself conversing with Tom Riddles memory horcrux. Now was the time to stop certain events from happening, such as Riddles blatant use of the Basilisk that was supposed to be his familiar.

" _Awaken great defender, Salazar's chosen guardian!"_ He spoke aloud, making both of the boys turn, Tom was shocked and furious and Harry however was floored.

The Basilisk slithered out of her chamber in Salazar's statue, blinking before looking at him with a serpent equivalent of a genuine smile.

" _You've returned, so its time isn't it?"_ She asked and he nodded.

" _Yes, it's time, Diana to bond as you were supposed to"_ He said before facing the memory of Riddle.

"Riddle, you are nothing but a memory and that is what you will stay as."

Tom Riddle sneered before lifting Ginny's wand and fired off the killing curse, the green spell soaring at his chest. He batted it away, the memory would never gain a full body as he didn't have a corporeal body to begin with in the first place and possessing someone was not the same thing. The Basilisk moved and curled her tail around Harry gently, protecting him from any stray spells that may occur.

"You're never going to gain a fully physical form, Riddle. Your soul won't allow it as it isn't complete, so we are at a very one sided battle."

"Then I'll take the girl with me before you end me for good, stranger." Riddle answered, pointing Ginny's wand at its real master.

"AVADA KADAVERA!" He bellowed, only for the spell to backfire on him.

"WHAT?!" He roared, unable to understand what happened.

"The wand chooses the witch or wizard, Riddle. Her wand did not choose you and will fight you till the very end to protect its master from harm." He answered before summoning the dairy to his hand.

Riddle tried to fire off another spell but it sputtered out before it made it a foot from the wand tip. He pulled off one of his weapons and activated it, the dark violet blade humming to life. Riddle ran at him, only to scream as the purple blade was plunged into the dairy's center, black ink flowing freely.

"Utreekov" He said, before cutting the dairy in half, the pages glowing from the cut.

Riddle exploded in a flash of bright light, leaving nothing behind. He dropped the dairy and made his way over to Ginny's sleeping form on the stone floor. He checked her pulse and sighed in relief, she was alive.

" _Diana, how is the bonding?"_ He asked the Queen of the serpents, looking at her and found his younger self had fallen asleep in the Basilisk's coils.

" _Finished but it took longer than was necessary,"_ Diana hissed angrily, her tongue flicking in and out of her mouth quickly.

" _Why? What happened?"_ He asked quickly, something was up.

" _Magic was bound and would not break, as though someone never wanted this bonding to happen!"_ Diana snarled, making his blood run cold.

He then got distracted by the gasp of Ginny; he looked her over before using a basic, wandless health spell. Her vitals and magic were fine, stable was more correct. Ending the spell, he placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Peace, you've just woke from the possession of a dark artifact. Don't move just yet, rest, you need that right now." He said, making sure to send a calm and gentle wave of the force into her.

"O-o-oh!" She sighed, tension leaving her body as she lay back down. "Thank you"

He nodded before turning towards his sleeping counterpart when a flash of fire stopped him. Fawkes the phoenix had flamed in and had stopped midflight, confused. The Basilisk was curled up around Harry's sleeping form; Ginny was on the ground but was smiling. The last person was standing, covered head to foot in armor.

"Fawkes" The man said, extending his arm out for the phoenix to land on "I have a dilemma that I could use your help in."

That got Fawkes attention, so he landing on the arm and waited for the man to continue.

"Before I continue, I think that Ginny should know her 'knights' name" Fawkes trilled in agreement.

"Ginny," He started, making the first year look up "I am Revan"

* * *

Revan stood in the Headmaster's office, his arms crossed as he stood behind his younger, tired counterpart. Ginny was in the same seat, curled up into Harry's chest as Diana wrapped herself lightly around them both to protect them. Ginny's parents were sitting across from him, Molly was silent but worry was written all over her face. Arthur was studying the ruined diary halves with a keen eye. Albus Dumbledore was speaking quietly to Madam Pomfrey, the mediwitch had looked them over for any other injures.

Revan was not pleased with the Headmaster, he had told him that they were to remain asleep as their magic was depleted, Pomfrey agreed with his assessment. But, no, the meddler wanted to find out what happened. It took Revan by threatening to call Madam Bones and the aurors to stop the Headmaster, but they had to remain in his office.

"Mr. Revan" The Headmaster said his eyes didn't twinkle at all, meaning he was serious right now. "You do realize what this dairy is, do you not?"

"Yes, I do. It's a Horcrux, a soul container if you will" Revan spat venomously, looking at the dairy " A magic most foul that cuts your soul in half and puts it into an object, keeping the person from dying. The only way to make one is to murder an innocent person, the younger the stronger the anchor."

"If this was created, there must be more as Riddle couldn't leave well enough alone. You're lucky that I got to this dark thing before it could end Ginny's life." Revan finished, both Molly and Arthur were horrified and sickened, Madam Pomfrey was slightly green and Dumbledore was pale.

They were interrupted by the door opening and revealing Lucius Malfoy and Dobby the house elf. The blonde wizard made his way up to the desk and smirked, Dobby whimpered behind him.

"Well, I find that you have returned, Headmaster" He said imperiously, Revan nearly gagged.

Albus nodded before speaking "Yes, when word got to the board of governors that Miss. Wesley was taken, they reinstated me. Rumor had it that it was a spur of the moment decision that had me removed as Headmaster, helped along by you…"

Lucius shrugged, "It was a mistake on all of our parts, I assure you. Many of the board have children learning here and were afraid, fear does cloud judgement."

Revan stiffened, this Lucius was more like a true pureblood than a weak fool. Revan spoke at that moment "But it was you that started this mess, no?"

Lucius turned to Revan "Whatever do you mean, I started this mess?"

Revan pointed at the ruined dairy "That dairy, look familiar? The same one that was put into Miss Wesley's cauldron with the rest of her books"

Lucius was now ridged, Revan could feel the fear and panic roll off of him in waves. "If it did start all of this then it was an accident, if memory serves correctly, I was handing the young lady her school books and must have forgotten about it in my haste."

Revan nodded, knowing that Lucius had logically removed himself from fault by playing the 'accident' card.

"Even so," Revan said "You have put a pureblood family in mortal danger and by law; you must compensate House Wesley accordingly."

Lucius nodded "She will be, anything else Mr.…?"

"It's Revan and you could thank your house elf for his efforts to protect Mr. Potter from harm, as he was the one to get Harry from your mistake."

Lucius looked at his cowering elf and said simply "Yes, as a thank you, he can serve the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter."

That caught Revan, Dobby and everyone else off guard, Dobby stood up straight and saluted. Revan nodded, this was a more reasonable and less violent than his time. "Acceptable"

"If that is all, then I take my leave." Lucius turned and left, Dobby stayed and looked at Revan in confusion.

"Dobby, until Harry Potter wakes up, you can go to the kitchens and wait there for me to call, understand?" Revan asked sternly, but nicely.

"Dobby will, Sirs, Dobby will!" The elf vanished with a pop, still as energetic as ever.

"Now," Revan turned back to Albus "I have a bone to pick with you, Dumbledore."

* * *

"Goblin, get me Ragnok or it will be your head that hangs over the entrance of this fine establishment" Revan snapped, his patience worn thin from his argument with the stubborn Headmaster over Harry's guardianship.

The goblin quickly went to follow through with his 'request', Revan grumbled under his breath. Being a time traveler had terrible side effects such as that you could have traveled to an alternate timeline instead of your own. Revan must have entered an alternate timeline of the timeline of another timeline; this Albus was much more infuriating than his own.

"Follow me" The goblin from before spoke, motioning him to follow.

Revan followed and was in a large room that looked like an ancient courtroom, before him was Ragnok, Clan Leader of the Gringotts Goblin Clan and head of the bank itself. The goblin didn't look happy, though his face always looked like that anyway.

"Pray tell" Ragnok spoke darkly "What business have you with me, human?"

Revan pushed back the hood and lifted his helmet off his head, showing the gathered goblins his face.

"You have five seconds to tell me before I behead you and put it on display at the bank doors, as to why I haven't gotten any bank statements from Gringotts!" A very furious and weary, twenty-four year old Harry Potter snapped, his emerald green eyes glowing with unbridled power.

The Goblin Clan Leader instantly paled and stammered "Gringotts did send your bank statements"

"Then pray tell" Revan hissed venomously "Is that Gringotts never thought of investigating as to why they never got any answers"

"We were assured by Mr. Dumbledore that you were getting you statements." Revan snorted.

"Well then, I'm going to have to disappoint you, Ragnok." Revan snapped then said "I, Revan J. Potter, of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter call the family magic and proclaim myself as Lord Revan Potter, Head and current of Most Ancient and Most Noble House! So, I say, so mote it be!"

With a flash, Revan now wore the ring of House Potter. It looked like a simple ring but it then glowed and words were shown, all in Latin. The motto of the Potters; _non facere Duis_ or _We don't do normal_. Revan glared at the goblins before he spoke again.

"Now, let us get down to business, shall we?"

* * *

Revan stood and waited for his counterpart to be cleared of the Hospital Wing, he needed to talk with Harry before the old manipulator could run interference. The mediwitch finished and Harry walked towards him, no sprinted was more like it.

"I can't thank you enough" Harry started, hugging Revan tightly.

"You don't need too" Revan said before kneeling so he could look at Harry properly. "Besides, I only did what was needed. But, that's not why I'm here."

"It's not?"

Revan nodded "Harry, I am Revan Julius Potter, your new parent and friend."

Harry looked shocked before he asked "I thought that I…That I"

Revan stopped him "Not anymore, never again, Harry."

Revan pulled off his helmet and Harry was shocked once again, he was looking at an older and more handsome version of himself. Harry's eyes started welling up with tears and Revan pulled Harry into a hug, Madam Pomfrey was smiling from where she was.

"Harry, you won't be going back to our ' _relatives_ ' ever again. You will be living with me" Revan informed the twelve year old as he stood and extended his hand for Harry to take.

"Could Ginny visit?" Harry quickly asked, Revan smiled and nodded.

* * *

Revan sat in the living room of his and Harry's new house in London, as it was one of the Potter homes that only the family knew of. This one however was one that Revan had found on accident in his timeline, it was a modest two story house with two master bedrooms, two guest rooms and the rest.

"Umm…Revan?" Harry asked, catching his attention.

"Yes?"

"What is this?"

Revan looked up from the bank statements he was reading and noticed what Harry was looking at. A contract, Revan's eyes narrowed at that. He reached over and picked it up, skimming it before he answered.

"It's a marriage contract; one that is to a young lady named Luna Lovegood…and it has been signed by our parents and hers."

"Oh, I met Luna once. She's friends with Ginny but that's all I know." Harry said "But, why did Mom and Dad do this?"

Revan hummed in thought before saying "I think it was because our parents wanted you to have someone that could and would set you straight or it was because the Lovegoods are allied to us our house because they wanted to help us and to repay them, they made this contract. I don't remember…"

Revan was guessing at this point, as he had never come across a marriage contract in his timeline. But he remembered Luna clearly; she was not to be underestimated in any way. Revan remembered one time that he did and that had cost him greatly and had started to have feelings for the girl.

Pulling himself from his memories, Revan put the contract down and said "I'll talk to Luna's father, Xenophilius, and see if we can have them over this weekend."

Harry grinned and agreed to the plan, Revan ruffled his hair before returning the boring bank statement, they weren't going to read themselves you know!

* * *

He would find out the next day that Xenophilius and Luna were out of the country on the search for the elusive Bigfoot. Revan was mildly surprised that it wasn't crumple-horned snorkacks, though crumple-horns were vicious magical creatures that were related to dragons. Revan shuddered as he remembered helping Luna capture one that had gone on a rampage in Mexico.

Harry had been disappointed before Molly Wesley had floo'd to see if Harry could come over for the day, Revan agreed as he had to be at a meeting at the ministry in ten minutes. He told Harry to behave and not to prank anyone unless it was because they deserved it, then he sent his through.

He entered the Ministry five minutes later and headed straight for the lift. He made it to the meeting without any problems, before he noticed several of the more prominent houses were pale. He turned to find Lucius Malfoy walk in with his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, who was proxy to the Black seat as she was a Black.

"Lucius" Revan spoke so only they could hear "What is happening?"

"I just got here myself, so we'll have to wait." The older man said, confused.

Then the Minister of Magic entered and said "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban."

Revan instantly was on his feet "Good for him then! At least an innocent man is free of the place that he shouldn't have been in in the first place!"

"Sirius Black is He-who-must-not-be-named second in command!" One Mr. Crouch Sr. shouted, only for Revan to snort.

"Really? Then where, pray tell, is the evidence that showed that he was? From what the record shows, Crouch, Sirius Black never had a trial. No, it was straight to that demented prison! Never mind the face he was a _SWORN GODFATHER_ and was one of the best aurors that the ministry had at the time." Revan ranted, making Crouch sink into his seat in embarrassment.

"Wait, Lord Potter," Revan looked at Lord Greengrass "Sirius Black was a Sworn Godfather?"

"Correct, Lord Greengrass, Sirius Black is my son's, Harry Potter, Godfather." That statement made the gathered wizards and witches shout out.

Revan snapped his fingers and an earsplitting bang quieted everyone. "So, who here knows what a sworn Godfather is?"

Most of the people raised their hand, Revan nodded before he said "For those of you who don't, a sworn Godfather is a Godfather that takes very serious and very dangerous oaths to protect and raise the child they are called as Godfather too. They are unable to harm that child, not even the imperious curse could make them harm their charge. If Sirius did betray my family and the House of Potter, he would have dropped dead the moment he tried."

"So, Minister, I call for Sirius Black to have his trial and be compensated for this government's failure to follow regulation and procedure for the lazier path!" Revan finished, giving Minister Fudge a dark look.

Fudge, Revan noticed, had paled but didn't say a word until Lucius said clearly "I second that motion. Not only is it a black mark on the Ministry's record, it has made those that know and worked with Sirius Black turn to the lazier path, as Lord Revan Potter put it so eloquently, and blacken that image of one of Britain's citizens."

That did it, the rest of the wizarding body roared their agreement and Fudge vowed to get the wrong righted as quickly as possible. Revan gave the Malfoys an approving look before he left; he had some plans to make for his son.

* * *

Revan felt as though time was moving too quickly, one moment, Harry was on his way back to Hogwarts then a moment later he was back. Harry had talked to Luna and they had gotten together, but several people were against, namely Ronald Wesley. From the letters he had gotten, DADA was taught by Remus Lupin but potions were as dismal as ever. Revan had talked to Lucius about Snape, who was Draco's Godfather, about it and it made the elder Malfoy quite…unhappy…with the potions master.

Sirius had been found, though Revan suspected that he had read the Daily Prophet and then turned himself in. He hadn't gone to the trial as he was at Hogsmede with Harry and Luna that day, but Sirius was cleared of all charges. Now onto the little problem called the TriWizard Tournament.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the many reasons that Revan hated the TriWizard Tournament was that it took his wife, Fleur Delacour, away from him. By a killing curse. That had been the day that Revan had vowed vengeance against the Dark Lord and his band of followers. But now here was the problem, in this timeline, Fleur was alive but wasn't his Fleur, no matter what his heart tried to reason with his brain.

Of course, that wasn't as bad as having to suffer through going to Hogwarts to investigate why the Goblet of Fire had spat his sons' name out. He was an Auror after all, well, former as his credentials didn't seem to match up with this world's Aurors. Still, he had Amelia Bones back him up so he was able to talk with the champions.

Of course, this Fleur also had a thing for him, like her counterpart. His Sirius had always said that Potter men knew how to do two things well, attract redheads and make Veela fall head over heels for them. The crazy dog was right as Fleur was really attracted to him and thankfully, not his son or Luna may of done something to the Veela. Lovegoods were very protective of their hubbies, as Luna bluntly put it.

Not that he minded, still, it was harder to work when you have a gorgeous woman hanging off of your body for hours on end. Revan finally agreed to a date AFTER the first task, as he was still investigating the Goblet for foul play. Of course, he was playing it dumb so he could catch Barty Crouch Jr. in the act before the First Task. It was hard enough to do that if Fleur was around him all the time.

* * *

Revan face palmed at the stupidity of Lucius' son, Draco. The boy was now a white Ferret from trying to curse his son in the back and got caught by the polyjuice potion Barty Crouch Jr. Barty was playing with him before Revan stunned the actor and bound him. After taking the faker to the Hospital wing and had Madame Pomfrey bind him again, Revan went to the nearest fireplace, flooed Amelia and that problem was taken care of.

Didn't help that Rita Skeeter somehow found a way around Revan's Force enhanced senses, which was really stupid. She was a bug and he could sense bugs in the Force! But he eventually found her and got her under his thumb with a bit of blackmail.

Stupid British Magical Women.

* * *

"Fleur, you know that I'm older than you right?" Revan asked flatly the hour after the first task was over.

The Veela had somehow snuck them out under the noses of the Judges and students into the local pub/restaurant of Hogsmeade. The clever girl was one in a billion, Revan thought to himself as he watched Fleur grin.

"Oui, I do," She all but purred, "Been a while hasn't it, Revan?"

That caught him flat footed.

"Wha?!"

Fleur giggled, "Seriously, Revan, you'd have to try harder than that to off me. I'm a Potter, remember?"

"But how in the world?" Revan tried to rationalize this.

"Simple, I hid my spirit inside yours when the old Grim Reaper tried to find me. He avoids you like the plague, Revan, which is funny since I'm sure he shouldn't be."

Revan rubbed his temples and sighed. This wasn't how he expected to find his wife again.

"You took over this Fleur's body?"

"No, you idiot, she died at childbirth, I simply filled in her place as the daughter of these versions of my parents. It was a little harder to do so but I did, I'm like, hiding my older beauty from everyone until I'm ready to show it off. Its really stupid to do so but it has to be done." She said, looking a tad angry.

"Ok, just don't die on me a second time!" He almost begged her.

"I won't, you won't let me this time." She smiled sarienly before pulling Revan close and locking her lips with his.

* * *

Fleur was right, after the TriWizard Tournament and Yule Ball had finally ended, she was still alive. Revan had been able to capture the Dark Lord as he rose from his cauldron in the graveyard but lost Cedric Diggory this time. His son was quite glad the madman was taken care of, as was Fleur. Meaning one thing.

She stopped hiding her older self.

Of course, that was only after she had a warded room that could handle her backed up Allure, which shook the house. Seriously, when did this version of Fleur have so much Veela in her? It was unnerving to think of what could of happened.

Of course, Fleur soon became Fleur Isabelle Potter and his son easily accepted Fleur as his mother. Helped that Revan and Fleur looked right at the age that it seemed like they had been only fourteen years between them.

Luna said had put her two cents in on this matter by saying, "Because people assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, they could never really see it was actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff."

Revan barely understood that since she was referencing a guy in a big blue box, with or without realizing that she was nearly quoting him.

* * *

Sure, now with the Dark Lord taken care of and his life was in order, what else could a time traveler do? Revan simply pondered on that until Fate decided to give him a massive problem, in his former universe.

It came in a dream where he saw his former apprentice, Malek, was terrorizing the Galaxy with his army of Sith ships. Then Revan saw fate, who was a little goth girl for some reason in his dream.

"Kill him, Revan, or your life will end." She said flatly before vanishing and waking him up.

That night, Fleur could only listen to her husband rant for over three straight hours until he tired himself out and came back to bed.


End file.
